


The Camera Eye: My Happy Place

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [65]
Category: Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato, a porn fan suddenly finding himself working in the industry, visits an apartment used as a porno set – and finds himself wondering if he'll ever make the same magic as his idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: My Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Boys belong to BP Records, I own the story only. For the Places square of my Season of Kink card. Set immediately after the last Camera Eye fic, Aural Pleasure – this can be read standalone, but probably would make more sense if you read that first. As in that fic, I used the English names of the Pokemon since those would be most familiar to readers. (And a certain tweet of Aoi's inspired the ending . . .)

Hayato was in the unusual position of being a fanboy who was suddenly in the world he’d admired from afar.

Okay, so he wasn’t a porn addict. He wasn’t one of those guys who made it a point to see every single video that came out. But there was no doubt at all that he had his favorite productions and his favorite performers. And, yes, he chose the latter because they were beautiful and hot – but also because they had presence.

As a filmmaker himself, he knew what made a star a STAR.

Subaru had caught his eye as soon as he’d spotted him in a small role in one of Yuuki’s starring vehicles. The boy just filled the screen. He gave off a kind of glow that drew all eyes to him. There was a little bit of old Hollywood ingénue to him, a touch of the contemporary rock star. When he’d found out it was Subaru who’d championed his video in the contest, he was thrilled.

So here he was, out in the street, catching Pokemon with this young screen god – except he didn’t look very much like a deity at the moment. Not with the baseball cap, baggy T-shirt (with some random English phrase on it), worn blue jeans and sneakers.

“Yes!” Subaru said, holding his phone up in triumph. “I needed more rock Pokemon!”

“So how many is that today?” said Hayato.

“Well, I got two before we ran into Yuuki and Yo-ka. And then two more after we left their place. So that’s four. And I’ll probably get at least one more before . . . where were we going when we left their place, anyway?”

“Um . . . to the store?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, it’s my night to cook,” Subaru said, rubbing the back of his head. “I totally forgot about that!”

“You still have time,” Hayato said. “What time are they expected to get done shooting?”

“Probably around 8,” said Subaru. “They’re doing mostly daylight shots today. Tomoya might come home a bit earlier, once they realize they’re not going to need any rewrites.”

“Oh, you definitely have time. You can just pick up one of those frozen curry dish things, put it in the microwave, toss some rice in the cooker and tada! That’s dinner. That’s what I do when it’s my night to cook.”

“Your roommates don’t mind?”

“Nope. Because I keep getting different types of frozen dishes. Hey, it’s better than any of my efforts to cook! Of course . . . none of my roommates are good cooks except Chamu. He makes really killer homemade pickles.”

“That reminds me of when I had roommates,” Subaru said, in a soft tone of voice. “None of us could really cook, either.”

“You lived with your college friends like I do, didn’t you?”

Subaru nodded. “There were five of us. Me and Tomoya, Kuina, Koudai and Kazuki. Not the Kazuki who’s in Aoi-sama’s videos, another one. We had just one bedroom, and we’d take turns using it. And when it was my night to use it, or Tomoya’s . . .”

“You’d both end up in there?”

“Um . . .yes,” Subaru said. They rounded the corner toward the store – and Subaru suddenly stopped. “Hey – you want to see one of our sets?”

“Sets?” Hayato said. “Really?”

“This apartment building right here.” Subaru pointed to it. “We’ve filmed a lot of videos up there. It’s owned by one of the rich guys who finances our videos.”

“How can you go up there if you’re not filming?” Hayato said.

“I have a key.” Subaru held it up. “Actually, I was supposed to return it to Uruha, but I forgot. He always gives guys keys when we film there – in case you want to stay awhile after the film crew is done.”

“Why would you stay after . . .” And then, Hayato remembered Yo-ka’s words to him – about how much Subaru loved a “round two,” how sometimes the very act of sex put Subaru in the mood for more. “Oh – I get it.”

“It happens quite a lot,” Subaru said, blushing.

“I believe it,” said Hayato. “Okay, I’m game! Let’s go look at this place!”

The two entered the lobby – which Hayato immediately saw was substantially fancier than the place where he lived. Subaru pushed the button for the elevator. “They’re used to seeing us come and go by now,” he said.

“Literally,” said Hayato. “When you film a porno there, you come, and then you go.”

Subaru laughed, nervously, as they got on board. “Well . . . yes,” he said.

They arrived at one of the top floors. As Subaru got out the key, Hayato said, “Wait a second – I think I do recognize this! Datenshi Blue 2, right? I know this hallway! This is where your character met MiA’s for the first time!”

“That’s what it is!” Subaru said, unlocking the door. “And you’ll probably recognize the interior, too – even though we try to disguise the fact that we’re using the same apartments all the time.”

Hayato stepped in, and felt his fanboy side activate. This was a porn set! The real deal! Where videos were actually made! Okay, he was going to be working on those eventually, too, wasn’t he? But still . . .

“That couch,” he said. “Yo-ka did a scene with Byou on it in the first Datenshi Blue, right?”

“Well, I wasn’t with the company then,” Subaru said. “But it probably was that one.”

“And the bathroom?” Hayato ran off in search of the room in question.

“There’s two,” Subaru said. “One of them was where Yo-ka and I did the bathtub sex scene at the end of Heart of the Ocean. See?” He pointed in an open doorway.

Hayato peeked in, and yes, in his mind’s eye he could see it, Subaru and Yo-ka wet and naked and completely wrapped up in each other, looking hot and beautiful . . .

Suddenly, the guy by his side seemed a little less like the friend he was just catching Pokemon with, and a lot more like the onscreen god.

He walked into the bathroom, reverently touching the fixtures. I’ve got to stop this, he thought. I’ve got to stop thinking like a fanboy. I’m a filmmaker myself! I know how that kind of thing is done, how the right combination of sets and lighting and script and actors transports viewers to another world.

“Hayato?” Subaru said. “You okay? You seem really quiet right now – especially for you.”

He turned toward Subaru with a smile. “It’s just something else being here,” he said. “Okay, I know it’s just an ordinary apartment – but when you guys are on screen? You make it seem extraordinary.”

“You did the same thing, you know,” Subaru said. “You made a closet in the back of a Goth club seem like the sexiest place on earth in your film.”

“That was just one film, though,” Hayato said. “There’s been so much sex here, so many great scenes, that, well . . .” He leaned over, running his fingers along the edge of the tub. “I want to soak it all in. I want to absorb the magic so it comes out in my own videos. I want to make ordinary places extraordinary and sexy like you guys.”

“You will,” Subaru said. “Hayato . . . you really don’t know how talented you are, do you?”

“That’s not just me,” he said. “It’s all of us. My friends and I split everything equally when it comes to what we do in our films.”

“But it wouldn’t come out as good as it did if you weren’t all equally talented,” Subaru said. “We’re going to make a great video together, Hayato. We can even make some of it here if you want. We have the rights to the place.”

“Really?”

“Of course we can. As long as Uruha goes for it, and I’m sure he will.”

Hayato ran his fingers along the bathtub again. He’d always had confidence in the Codomo Dragon crew’s collective filmmaking abilities. They’d been an unstoppable team ever since coming together – a couple of his professors even said that they were the best filmmaking crew they’d seen in years.

So why was he suddenly having a crisis of confidence? Maybe it was because being on this set made it all seem . . . real. This wasn’t college anymore. They weren’t “just practicing their skills.” They were pros, and they were shoulder-to-shoulder with people who had been doing it a lot longer than them. It was humbling, to say the least.

And I can’t let myself stay humbled, he thought. All the filmmakers whose works I’ve enjoyed, like Uruha and Nao and Kobe, were once where I am now. They were facing being newbies, too – and they rose to the challenge. I’ve got to rise like they did. We all have to.

He was going to make this set his own, just like they did.

He turned toward Subaru. “Can I see the bedroom?” he said. “You know, the one where you and MiA went nuts on each other?”

“Oh, you mean in Datenshi Blue 2?” Subaru said. “The room’s right over here . . .”

As soon as he opened the door, Hayato could sense the atmosphere. It was just pure, raw sex. It was as if all the lust that had taken place and been filmed in this room had permeated the very air. He could almost smell the sweat and hormones.

“Wow,” was all he managed to say, and then followed that up with, “It’s bigger than it looks on-camera.”

“That’s because only part of the room gets photographed, remember?” Subaru said. “The rest has cameras in it.” He walked over to the bed and sat on it. “I do like this set, though. It’s always very comfortable.”

“Have you ever been here before when you haven’t been working?” Hayato sat next to Subaru.

“No,” Subaru said. “And you’re right – it does look a lot bigger without all the camera stuff in it.” He leaned against Hayato.

Hayato’s heart suddenly started racing. Again, he remembered what Yo-ka said earlier about Subaru and Round Twos. Between Subaru’s warmth and the atmosphere in the room and his memories of all the scenes that had been filmed here . . .

There was magic here, all right. And he wanted to take advantage of it.

Before he knew it, he was leaning over toward Subaru for a kiss. He nearly pulled back, thinking that maybe he was going too fast . . .

Except Subaru leaned in toward him and kissed back. Hayato was surprised for a moment – and then pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. When the other man’s lips parted, Hayato took full advantage, gently pushing his tongue into Subaru’s mouth. Subaru responded, tongue rubbing against Hayato’s, and Hayato began to feel like he was dissolving into him, becoming part of the other man, part of the very air around him . . .

Part of this room’s magic.

Subaru eased away from him. “Are you okay with . . . right here . . .”

“More than okay,” Hayato said. “It’s flat-out perfect.”

“We’re still saving our first all-the-way time together for on-camera?” Subaru said, gently pulling at Hayato’s shirt.

“Yes,” Hayao said. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do the rest of it.”

They quickly shed every bit of clothes they were wearing – pulling some of it off themselves, some of it off each other, and then fell to the mattress together, kissing hard again.

Hayato rolled both of them over so that he was on top, wondering how this would feel to do this with Subaru in this room, in front of the cameras . . . he began to run his tongue down the other man's neck, listening to him purr in delight.

“Oh, God, yes,” Subaru moaned. “Keep going . . .”

Mahiro took that as a cue to nip at his throat, his teeth pressing just hard enough that Subaru would feel it, running his fingers down to his torso as he did. God, his skin felt amazing, so smooth and warm . . .

He moved his mouth down to the nipple and took it in, running his tongue over it, thinking that he was feeling and tasting the same thing that Yo-ka did, and MiA, and Yuuki. He wrapped his lips around it, starting to suck, remembering Subaru writhing under MiA in Datenshi Blue 2, right here on this very bed . . .

It was him Subaru was writhing for now, grabbing at the back of his head and moaning his name, parting his legs and arching up toward Hayato. And that just flooded Hayato with even more heat, knowing that he could make a beauty like Subaru react like this.

His tongue traced the bud over and over, as if every little bit of it was a minor miracle, memorizing the way the flesh puckered around it, the hardness of the nub. Subaru was just so damn delicious.

Hayato raised his head. “Did anyone ever tell you that you're the hottest thing in the world?” he said, breathlessly.

Subaru ran his hands along Hayato's body. “I think you're really hot, too,” he said.

“Oh, yeah?” Hayato reached up and ran his fingers slowly over Subaru's lips. “You like what you see?”

Subaru's tongue flicked out and ran over the other man's fingertips. “Yes,” he said. “Very much so.”

“Well, you can do whatever you want, you know.” Hayato flipped them both over again, so that Subaru was on top.

It was an invitation that Subaru was eager to take. He quickly began to run his tongue down Hayato's chest, tracing wet lines over the skin, flicking back and forth over a nipple, then moving down, further, nipping at the firm flesh of his stomach.

Hayato just lay back, opening his legs, putting everything he had to offer on full display for Subaru. He found himself wondering if the actor had ever topped. He was always a bottom on camera, and he was a gorgeous one, moaning and thrusting his hips toward his co-star whether he was riding him, or on all fours in front of him.

And he found himself fantasizing about a threesome, about sharing Subaru with another man, watching the third guy pleasuring Subaru while Subaru pleasured Hayato . . . it would be a close-up porno and a personal sex experience at the same time . . .

A hot, wet mouth was suddenly all around the tip of his cock, a soft tongue running back and forth over it, and that just enhanced Hayato's fantasy, making him moan loudly, raising his head to watch him . . .

At which point he saw that Subaru had straddled his head, and the other man's lovely cock was within reach of his mouth. Oh, was he going to take advantage of this. At the moment, his lucky number was 69.

He opened his mouth, reaching upward with his tongue, touching it to the hard flesh. God, it felt so hot, so hard . . . it was like Subaru's whole body was meant for porn. Well, certainly this part of him was.

Hayato licked slowly, bottom to top, savoring every bit of it . . . as Subaru took more of him in, sucking firmly, moving down, and down, feeling like he was going to completely devour him. Not that he didn't welcome it.

He lifted his head, licking faster, moving along the shaft, tracing the line of a vein, feeling Subaru move faster, those hot lips surrounding him, drawing him in more and more, the sucking sending shudders of pleasure all over Hayato's body.

He just wished he could see it from a porn viewer's perspective, watch his own cock sliding into Subaru's mouth as he raised his head more, wrapping his lips around the head. He began to suck it, tasting Subaru, feeling the shape of him against his lips and tongue.

Subaru let out a purr in his throat, and the vibrations ran through Hayato's whole body. He pushed upward a little, resisting the urge to thrust hard into Subaru's mouth, as he sucked harder, faster.

It was glorious. The two men moved their heads up and down, the air filled with the sounds of sucking and low moans in their throats. Hayato reached up and ran his fingers along the rest of Subaru's cock, stroking him in time to the motion of his mouth, thinking his cock was just so gorgeous, so perfect . . .

Subaru was moving back so Hayato was almost all the way out now, pausing with his lips wrapped around the tip, sucking hard, tonguing him, and Hayato found his whole body trembling, the familiar tightening in his belly telling him he was almost there, ready to explode . . .

His mind suddenly filled with a fantasy of him and Mahiro with Subaru, of Mahiro fucking Subaru, his cock sliding into the younger man's body as Subaru's mouth surrounded Hayato, sucking him . . .

And suddenly, he felt a hot explosion shoot through him,, pulling his mouth away from Subaru long enough to cry out, feeling long waves of ecstasy pulse through him until he was completely spent . . .

No, not completely. There was something else he had to do.

He gently pushed Subaru, encouraging him to roll over onto his back . . . and when he did, Hayato moved down on him, taking Subaru fully into his mouth, moving down further, further, filling his mouth with cock, with the hardness and musky tang and beautiful shape.

God, he was so full of Subaru right now, and he loved it. He sucked hard, pulling back, feeling it slide through his lips, then down quickly – oh, God, it was deeper than he'd ever taken a guy in, he was pushing himself to his limits, but he just had to, he had to have this glorious creature any way he could.

“Hayato,” Subaru moaned. “Oh, God . . .” The sound was sweetest music to Hayato, who moved faster still, sucking harder, wanting him to come, to cry out in ecstasy like Hayato had done.

He heard Subaru's breath hitch, felt him thrusting a bit faster, and Hayato pulled back, because he wanted to catch that orgasm in the face, even though they weren't on-camera. Sure enough, when Subaru let out a near-wail, Hayato felt the sticky wetness splash onto his cheek, running down toward his chin. What a glorious feeling.

He moved up to kiss the other man, and Subaru had taken Hayato's come in the face, too, and they rubbed their faces together before their lips met, smearing the come of both of them all over the place, mixing it – and then pausing to lick their mixed come from each other's cheeks. Hot, wild, intimate . . . perfect.

They fell down to the mattress together, relaxing a bit. Hayato kissed Subaru softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. At this moment, in the wonderful after-orgasm glow, he seemed to be both the god of the screen and Hayato’s very human friend.

“Wow,” Hayato said, breathlessly. “My first sex on a porn set.”

“It won’t be your last,” Subaru said. He snuggled up to Hayato. “I’m glad we’re going to be doing this video. Partly because I like being with you so much, but also . . .” He kissed his friend, softly. “I’m proud to know that I’m going to be part of your professional debut.”

“I wouldn’t have anyone else in it,” Hayato said, holding him closer. He meant it. Okay, Mahiro would be co-starring, too, but . . . having Subaru in it meant a lot.

We’ve got to make a video that’s worthy of him, he thought. And we’re going to.

“We’re definitely using this set,” he said. “It just feels right.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Subaru replied. “I think we just tested it – and it passed.”

Hayato just snuggled up to Subaru. He was going to make this video work. And he was going to capture some of the magic of this room. Including some of the magic they’d made right now.

* * *

They’d both dozed off on the bed, so when Subaru’s phone went off with a text message, both of them jumped.

“What the . . .” Subaru said, reaching down for his pants. “Oh, crap – we were supposed to go to the store, weren’t we? It’s my night to cook!”

“Oh, crap,” Hayato echoed. He fumbled for his own pants to see what time it was.

Subaru breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s Tomoya,” he said. “They brought in catering to the set today and there was way too much food, so he’s bringing some home for dinner. I don’t have to cook!”

“Catering?” Hayato said. “You guys have CATERING on your sets?”

“Well, in our business, that usually translates into ‘They called for delivery,’ as opposed to the usual, which is ‘BYO or run out to the conbini.’” He hopped off the bed and started to dress. “It sounds like they really did have a lot, want to come?”

“I’ve got to check what the roomies are doing,” Hayato said. He didn’t want to skip out on them if it was a “we’re all eating together” night – especially since they’d probably be talking about the video if that was the case. But if it was an “everyone is doing their own thing” night, it would be okay.

“Hey, either way,” Subaru said. “Maybe we can have a dinner night before shooting starts with everyone – your crew, me, Tomoya, Mahiro and Junji.”

“We’ll have to get a big table at the restaurant,” Hayato said. “But okay!”

They left the apartment and walked outside. The sun was just starting to set. People were rushing home for dinner, salarymen were rushing to the bars.

“Want to look for one more Pokemon?” Subaru said, opening the app.

“You're on!” Hayato said, opening his own, looking at it . . . and saying, “There's a Jynx around the corner!”

“Got it!” Subaru said. The two of them took off in the direction of the Pokemon in question, rounding the corner and looking for the site . . .

Only to see a very familiar figure, standing there looking at his phone with an expression of satisfaction on his face. “Ha! Got you!”

Subaru and Hayato both just stood there, jaws dropping. “A-A-AOI-SAMA???” Subaru said.

“Oh, hey,” Aoi said. “You're playing this game too, right? Wait a second – aren't you one of those kids who won my contest? Kimono in Drag, was it?”

“C-C-Codomo Dragon,” Hayato stammered.

“Oh, yeah, that,” Aoi said. “Well, good luck with . . . you're doing a video, aren't you? That was the prize?”

Hayato just nodded, wordlessly, sure that he looked like a goldfish. Some other Pokemon Go player would probably think he was a Magikarp and try to catch him.

“Pardon us,” Subaru said, bowing, “but we didn't expect to see you playing Pokemon.”

“Hey, even a superstar needs to relax and blow off steam,” Aoi said. “Okay, I'm out of here. Have fun with this thing.” He gave them a wave and walked away.

Subaru and Hayato just stared at him for a long moment. Then, they both yelled in unison, “AOI-SAMA'S PLAYING POKEMON!”

“Oh, my God, I can't believe it,” Subaru said. “We actually bumped into him trying to catch the same Pokemon as us!”

“Wait until I tell the roommates about this,” Hayato said. “Holy shit!”

They headed back to the road they came from, both laughing. For Hayato, this was a perfect way to cap the day. He'd just run into the greatest gay male porn star of all time . . . playing Pokemon! Imagine that!

It seemed that even the holiest of deities could be very human while away from the sets and the cameras.

It just renewed his determination to make the magic happen himself. He'd soak in the atmosphere of the place they'd just been in, and make it come out in their video, and make Subaru look like just as much of a superstar as Aoi. Not to mention Mahiro and his friends . . .

Plus, he'd grab a bit of that magic for his own onscreen appearance. In just the right place, under just the right circumstances, the ordinary truly became extraordinary.


End file.
